Yeux maudit
by Kurookami-no-Kuraitsuki
Summary: Et si il y'avait autre chose, une autre race, oubliée? Une expliquation au grimm? Et si la vérité avait été oubliée, dans de profonde ténèbres? Suivez Deana, une chasseresse maudite, détenant une partie de cette vérité, qui tentera de l'amener à la lumière, et ses interactions avec Beacon et Renmant. Première fanfiction que j'écris, et je crains déjà niveau résumé... tous les perso
1. Prologue

RWBY : Yeux maudit

Prologue : Découverte

Loin au Nord, dans les contrées inhabité, déserté à la fois des hommes et des faunus, vivent en maître les Grimms, ancien et puissant, sage. Parfois, des chasseurs sont envoyé, puissant et rusé, pour subjuguer les jeunes grimms, pouvant devenir dangereux et se diriger vers les murs protégeant les hommes. Mais beaucoup, malheureusement, ne reviennent pas, tombant sur des grimms bien trop fort pour eux, perdant face aux ténèbres. Toutefois, même les plus profondes ténèbres possèdent une lumière. Oui, depuis quelque année, les chasseurs reviennent de cet enfer, de la Forêt infernale du Nord, avec, dans leur dire, le conte d'une fille aux yeux écarlates, une enfant sauvage aux yeux de sang. Oui. Une histoire étrange, qui parvient aux oreilles de puissant. Ozpin, directeur de l'académie de Beacon, curieux, envoya un groupe de chasseur d'élite, ayant fait leurs preuves. Ainsi se retrouva à l'orée de cette forêt trois personnes incongrues. Une blonde pâle, aux lunettes en demi-lune et une cravache dans la main. A côté d'elle était un homme aux cheveux vert tenant en main une tasse de café et un homme ventru avec un trombone-hache. Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'entrer en silence, inconscient du regard pesant sur eux, perché dans un arbre. Aura calme et sage, violet, aura vive et vert, ainsi que aura forte et assuré, mordoré. En silence la silhouette s'éclipsa dans les arbres. Les hommes continuèrent d'avancer, attentif au mouvement, arrivant dans une clairière, ils virent un grand nombre de Beowulfs dormant. Avec un geste de la main, aura verte indiqua de passer en silence. Un des beowulf leva la tête légèrement, observant. Il ne réagit pas, grognant légèrement lorsque l'un deux atteint pour son arme. Ils passèrent toutefois sans encombre.

\- Etrange. Dit l'homme fort.

\- Sûrement d'ancien grimm. Lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux vert.

L'ombre continua de les observer, intrigué. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, tuant tous les grimms rencontré. L'ombre les avait toujours fait sortir. Ceux comprenant étaient aidé, les autres tués. Elle passa tranquillement, sans faire un bruit, aucune feuille ne bruissant à son mouvement. Les chasseurs étaient toujours inconscients de sa présence. Elle continua de les suivre. Quel pouvait donc être leur objectif ? Elle les regarda dresser un camp alors que la nuit tombait. Ils ne semblaient pas être effrayés. Tendus et nerveux, oui. Mais pas terrifiés. Cela la fit tiquer. Ils sortirent des provisions, qu'ils mangèrent froid. Pas assez fou pour faire du feu. Elle observa, vraiment curieuse maintenant. Avant de se détourner, trouver un arbre où dormir, non loin. Elle tendit l'oreille, écoutant toutefois leur conversation. Ils cherchaiten l'origine d'une rumeur circulant sur cet endroit. Elle leva un sourcil, de confusion. Pourquoi une rumeur circulerait sur cet endroit ? Elle s'endormit.

Ils levèrent le camp tôt le matin. Elle s'étira et bâilla. Elle commença à avoir faim. Elle leva le nez en l'air. Proie. Doucement, elle s'approcha d'un cerf. Elle tomba brusquement dessus, arrachant sa gorge avec ses dents. Elle fit glisser un couteau de sa poche, le faisant glisser sur le ventre, permettant d'ouvrir la peau du cerf et de le dépecer. Elle enterra les viscères et commença à arracher des morceaux de chair, mastiquant en silence. Un bruissement se fit entendre. Elle tendit l'oreille. Pas Grimm. Dust, elle avait été négligente. Se tournant, elle vit les trois auras. Elle bondit dans un arbre, délaissant son repas. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de laisser autant de viande se gâcher mais mieux valait ça qu'être prit. « Attend » elle entendit hurler derrière elle. Elle continua de courir, sautant de branche en branche. Elle esquiva un bras, étonné. Aura verte était rapide ! Elle grogna et accéléra encore plus. Le vert la suivait, si un peu essoufflé. Un bruit l'attira. Des liens de poussière c'était formé sur ces jambes, crépitant d'aura violette. Elle chuta au sol, lourdement. Elle roula et frappa les liens, qui se brisèrent. Elle recommença à courir, seulement pour ce faire arrêter à nouveau par ces liens. Des murs de terre s'étaient formés. Elle se jeta dessus, arrachant a nouveaux les liens. Encore une fois les murs se reformèrent, comme les liens, mais renforcer d'une seconde couche de glace. Merde ! A quel point cette femme était forte avec le Dust et son aura ? Elle se retourna, brisant les liens encore, s'accroupissant légèrement et grognant, bas et menaçant. IL n'allait pas l'avoir sans combat. Elle reconnut le bruit de l'arme d'aura violette. Une cravache. Elle les détestait. La femme s'approcha, observant la jeune fille en face d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient un fouillis sans nom, d'un noir s'évasant en argent au bout. Ses vêtements étaient en haillons. Des peaux de bêtes étaient ajoutées en plus, pour plus de protection, des bandages crasseux étaient autours de ces pieds. Un couteau était à côté d'elle. Un peu de sang barbouillait sa bouche, ses dents, plus pointus et aiguisé que la normal brillait. Mais ce qui la choquait le plus était ces yeux, légèrement opaque, d'un écarlate puissant, comme du sang. Elle revint à ces pensées lorsque le grognement se fut plus insistant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te blesser. Seulement discuter.

\- Le grondement continua, ignorant de ces paroles. Qui serait assez fou pour croire quelqu'un armé, l'aillant acculé.

Elle se jeta en avant, atterrissant sur la femme, bougeant trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réagir. Ses dents se refermèrent sur la cravache à la place de sa gorge. Avec un grognement, elle arracha la cravache, la gardant dans sa bouche. La semblance de cette femme était la télékinésie, juste la jeter était inutile. Serrant un peu plus les dents, elle la brisa en deux, avant de recracher les morceaux. Mauvaise idée de s'enfermer entre quatre murs avec elle.

\- Maintenant, chasseur, qu'est-ce que cela fait de devenir la proie ?

Un rictus de joie déformait son visage. Elle détestait tant les humains. Oh, elle allait s'amuser. Les deux autres avait déployé leurs armes. Aura violette les retint d'un geste de la main.

\- Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, juste discuter.

Elle inclina la tête. Leur parole était vrai. Leur aura ne se teintait pas de mensonge. Elle se redressa légèrement. Avant de leur faire signe de la suivre. Elle frappa le mur, le laissant s'écrouler. Elle récupéra sa proie, ramassant la carcasse sur son dos. Elle se dirigea vers une clairière, les chasseurs derrière elle. Un peu avant d'arriver, elle s'arrêta.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à révéler ce que vous allez voir ou apprendre.

Ils se regardèrent. Aura Violette parla.

\- Nous sommes censés faire un rapport à Ozpin.

Elle pencha la tête. Ozpin. Ce nom…. Sa sœur en avait fait mention, tout comme il est présent dans les anciennes légendes. Elle connaissait sa signification.

\- Il peut savoir. Il est sage. Mais hormis lui et ceux qu'il choisira, nul ne doit le savoir.

Ils acceptèrent. Elle entra dans la clairière, au centre duquel se tenait une vielle bâtisse en pierre, abimé par le temps. Le toit était abimé, mais renforcé et réparer avec des bout de bois, visiblement tailler dans les arbres alentour. Des peaux d'animaux étaient à sécher, des grands feux, au-dessus duquel se tenait des morceaux de viande. Une vingtaine de personnes, entre 10 et 20 ans s'activait. Les trois chasseurs étaient bouche bée.

\- Bienvenue au camp de la lune noir.

Chaque humains et faunus présent avait les yeux écarlates. Elle déposa la viande à côté des feux, donnant la peau à un faunus près des chevalets. Elle les dirigea en suite autour d'un grand tas de bois, où des troncs d'arbres l'encerclaient. Elle s'assit sur l'un d'eux, les invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Alors que voulez-vous ?

\- Laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis Glynda Goodwitch et voici Peter Port et Bartholomew Oobleck. Et toi ?

\- Grimm, monstre, démon, yeux rouges…. Choisi ton préféré. Mais les miens m'appellent Deana.

\- Professeur Ozpin est intéressé par toi. Il était curieux de voir comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre ici. Et il s'avère que tu n'es pas seul.

\- Ouais. Notre sœur est bonne, même si elle a pas mal foiré certaine chose. Et donc ?

\- Ozpin voulait t'inviter à Beacon, si tu existais. Mais quel âge as-tu ?

\- 14 ans, peut-être, dans ces eaux-là. Voyons voir…. Si je m'occupe de Grimms du coin, pouvez-vous me fournir ce que je veux ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. IL faudrait en discuter avec Ozpin.

Sur ceux la conversation se finit et ils convinrent de se revoir dans un mois. La vie continua de son côté. Ces journées furent remplirent de chasse et de préparation pour l'hiver. Les autres du camp ne désiraient pas voir d'autres personne. Deana, quant à elle, espérait, pouvoir vivre parmi les humains. Elle les haïssait, mais ne désirait pas être mis à l'écart comme une sorte de monstre, obligé de se cacher ainsi. Elle ne haïssait pas son mode de vie mais… Elle voulait être fière de ce qu'elle était.

Elle rencontra Ozpin. IL avait insisté pour la rencontrer. Son aura l'avait déconcerté. IL était étrange. Et ils convinrent d'un deal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez âgée pour venir à Beacon, elle aurait des missions dans les environs. En échange, Ils auront un budget quasi illimité pour le groupe. Areys, un garçon du même âge qu'elle, aux yeux bicolores, l'un écarlates, l'autre argent, irait une fois par mois dans les grandes villes pour faire le plein, cachant son œil rouge avec un bandeau. Sa semblance comportait plusieurs parties, dont l'une était la téléportation. Il pouvait stocker dans une zone et quelqu'un possédant un des anneaux de stockages qu'il fabriquait, pouvait accéder à cette zone n'importe où. Il possédait aussi un don pour les armes et la forge en général.

Pendant les trois années suivantes, une nouvelle rumeur commença à apparaître. Loin au Nord, vit une équipe de chasseurs, de puissant et sage guerrier. L'un d'eux porte un bandage autour de ces yeux, au symbole de l'infini, un autre est un borgne, le suivant à la force et la ruse du loup tout puissant et le dernier porte un masque complet de grimm. Ils n'hésitaient pas à combattre de puissant et anciens grimms et sortaient victorieux de tout leur combat. Chaque chasseur ayant été sauvé par eux, chaque personne les ayant vues combattre louait leur force et leur courage. Ils étaient une petite lumière apparut eu sein des profondes ténèbres. Leur Nom se chuchotait à demi-mot, avec respect, GRIMM, l'équipe aux yeux écarlates.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrivée à Beacon

Note de l'auteur: Je n'ai pas pensée à me présenter dans le prologue. Je suis Kurookami-no-Kuraitsuku, Kurookami en version courte, voir kuro. Bref, ceci est ma première fanfic que j'ai écrite. Soyez donc indulgent. Les commentaires sont les bienvenues, hormis ceux me disant d'aller me pendre. Oh, et je ne possède rien, hormis mes OCs et idées.

Voilà, bonne lecture, en éspérant que vous apprécierez! :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée

L'avion était bruyant, surchargé de son et d'odeurs. Les auras s'entremêlaient, devenant difficilement distinguable. Cela agaçait la personne adossée à la paroi, observant. Quelques auras se distinguaient dans ce fouillis. Une aura jaune flamboyante discutant avec une aura rouge, une aura de rose. Des sœurs, lui rapportait ses oreilles. Non. Demi-sœur. Une aura lumineuse vomit, selon l'odeur, sur aura de feu. Cela l'énerva. Elle grimaça à l'explosion sonore. Elle remarque l'aura sombre et calme d'une lectrice adossée au mur, tout comme elle. Un chat, lui rapportait son nez. Elle haussa les épaules et joua avec la chaîne de joyaux de métal accroché à sa taille, retombant sur sa cuisse droite. Badha était le nom de cette chaîne, cadeau de son frère. Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent, alors que la voix de Glynda commença à retentir. Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte de quelque chose. L'aura sombre étirait de légère vrille vers l'aura de feu, qui répondait de la même manière. Opposé s'attire, huh ? Elle sentit une secousse, indiquant l'atterrissage. Aura lumineuse se précipita dehors, vomissant dans la poubelle, ce qui la fit plisser le nez à l'odeur. Elle marcha lentement, comptant soigneusement le nombre de pas pour sa carte mentale, qu'elle voulait la plus précise possible. Elle arriva en face d'une statue. Elle claqua de la langue. La statue était belle, quatre chasseur brandissant leur armes, victorieux. Elle continua de se déplacer, et vue intrigué, aura de feu partir avec d'autre auras, délaissant aura de rose, qui s'effondrait dans des valises. Une aura neigeuse lui criait dessus lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle remarqua l'odeur. Dust… Et merde. Aura de rose éternua, créant une explosion. Ses oreilles sifflèrent, temporairement assourdit. Son ouï revint lorsque aura sombre ramassa un flacon.

\- C'est héritière en fait.

\- Enfin un peu de reconnaissance.

\- D'une société connue pour c'est manières et partenaire douteux.

Aura de neige partit, fulminant, non sans avoir arraché le flacon des mains de aura sombre, qui s'éloigna, ignorant aura de rose. Celle-ci tomba au sol, démoralisé. « Bienvenue à Beacon » murmura-t-elle. Aura lumineuse l'aida à se relever, se présentant. Elle attrapa leur nom, avant de reprendre sa cartographie minutieuse. Après un moment, elle arriva à portée d'oreille de Ruby et Jaune, Aura de rose et aura lumineuse. La première venait de planter sa faux, Crescent Rose, dans le sol, la présentant à Jaune. Celui-ci était plus modeste, avec une épée et un bouclier repliable, Crocea Mors. Ruby le rassura en disant qu'elle appréciait les classiques aussi. Ils se rendirent compte tous deux qu'il était perdu alors qu'elle était toute proche. Elle s'avança vers eux.

\- Eyh. Je peux vous montrez le chemin. Je suis Deana au passage.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Merci, je suis… commença Jaune

\- Je sais. Jaune Arc et Ruby rose, pas vrai ? Je vous ai vu explosé, et entendu discuter.

\- D'accord. Et donc où allons-nous ? demanda Ruby

\- A l'endroit le plus bruyant.

Elle compta soigneusement, tout en se déplaçant et répondant vaguement à leur question. Elle arriva à la salle, où une grande foule était déjà rassemblée. Ruby les salua et se dirigea vers aura de feu. Jaune se tourna vers Deana, qui c'était déjà éclipsé, non sans avoir remarqué l'aura automnal qui s'effilochait vers l'aura lumineuse. Jaune était complétement inconscient à cette aura et ses yeux émeraude, se plaignant de ne plus avoir « une fille sympa et excentrique » pour parler. De son côté, Deana c'était coulé en silence derrière la scène, ne prêtant pas d'attention au discours, simplement observant avec plaisir leur aura, violette et argentée, entrelacés et dansé avec l'autre. Elle traça machinalement une ligne au-dessus de son cœur. Elle se demanda si les deux étaient au courant. Ozpin semblait… Ailleurs. Cela lui tira un froncement de sourcil. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle haussa les épaules. Les deux descendirent et l'invitèrent dans le bureau d'Ozpin. Elle les suivit, comptant, comme toujours, ses pas soigneusement. Arrivant dans le bureau, elle claqua de la langue. La pièce était spacieuse, si les engrenages au-dessus l'agaçaient. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table basse, une tasse en face de chacun. Elle prit doucement la sienne, la humant avec prudence avant d'en prendre une gorgée. C'était bon. Glynda commença à parler.

\- Tu as été enregistré comme Deana Branwen. Etudiant de la Beacon académie et tu seras à la fois un élève et un prof, sans équipe ou partenaire.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse, puis laissant tomber cette formalité, ils discutèrent sur leur vie et évènements depuis leur dernier contact. Ils finirent par la congédier, la laissant rejoindre la salle de bal pour dormir. Glynda était dans l'ascenseur avec Glynda. Elle avança la main et arrêta l'ascenseur, les enfermant. Elle commença à parler avant que Glynda puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu l'aime.

\- Qui ? Elle garda sa posture professionnelle.

\- Ozpin. Je peux le voir, vos auras s'entremêlent. Alors ?

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Dépêche-toi et ne perd pas ta chance, c'est mon seul conseil.

Elle dit cela avec un sourire triste, atteignant pour le bouton de remise en marche. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

En entrant dans la salle, elle remarqua que tout le monde était déjà prêt a allez dormir. Elle trouva une place dans un coin sombre, à l'opposé des autres. Ruby et aura de feu était non loin, tout comme aura sombre qui lisait sous une chandelle. En prenant ses affaires, elle entendit un ronronnement, provenant d'aura de feu, qui appréciait la vue des garçons. Elle haussa les épaules et partit se changer avec un claquement de langue. En revenant, Ruby l'appela. Elle se dirigea vers les trois. Elle avait réussi a placé des noms sur chacun d'eux. En s'approchant, elle posa la main sur son cœur, tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Je suis Deana. Enchantée, Yang, Blacke.

\- Les deux la regardèrent, surprise. Elle regarda avec envie leur deux auras se toucher, se caressant doucement. Elle revint à la réalité, faisant un geste à ses oreilles.

\- J'ai une bonne ouï… malgré l'explosion.

Elle se retourna au bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle s'éclipsa avec un rapide « Bonne nuit », ne voulant pas être là quand aura de neige, Weiss, sera là. Observant toutefois la scène, elle secoua la tête doucement. Malgré la bougie que souffla Yang, elle pouvait voir l'aura de neige de Weiss s'étirer timidement vers celle de Ruby. Sérieusement, pensa-t-elle en s'endormant .


	3. Chapter 2: Initiation

**Note de l'auteur: Salut, c'est encore Moi! Bref, petite truc à dire sur ce chapitre: les mots ou phrase en _italique_ sont dans la langue de Deana, et celle elle la parel actuellement. Quel est cette langue? MMmm... Secret! Bref! Un autre point et qu'il peut avoir de fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance. Bon allez, je remets ma camisole!**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Initiation

Elle se réveilla aux aurores, ses oreilles ramassant des respirations douces, calmes, certains ronflements aussi. Peu semblaient réveillés. Elle claqua doucement de la langue en attrapant ses affaires. Elle voulait prendre une douche avant que tous soit levé. Elle entra dans la cabine, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur son corps. Quel bonheur, elle pensa avec un soupir. Elle ne se rappelait pas de sa dernière douche chaude. Elle sécha ses cheveux noirs qui se fanaient en argent aux extrémités. Elle traça pensivement les cicatrices sur ces yeux, fines et quasi-invisibles, avant de s'habiller. Elle enroula autour de ses pieds et mollets des bandages, avant d'enfiler son pantalon noir et ses bottes de cuir léger. Elle enfila un top blanc et un sweat-shirt à capuche sans manche noir par-dessus. Elle accrocha sa chaîne autour de sa taille, la laissant pendre sur sa cuisse droite, ajoutant une pièce de fourrure blanc-argentée sur sa hanche gauche. Un vieil symbole des chasseurs, lui avait expliqué Raven. Sur son bras gauche, elle mit une épaulière, semblable à celle de jaune, avec un anneau sur son biceps et un brassard, le tout d'un métal sombre et mat. Nirasa était le nom de cet ensemble. Elle termina avec le brassard écarlate que lui avait donné Raven sur son bras droit. Elle secoua la tête avec un léger sourire en repensant à elle. Elle revint dans la salle de bal, où de l'agitation commençait à se faire entendre. Elle rangea ses affaires, roulant son matelas, tout en écoutant les gens se réveiller, certains sans problèmes, d'autres non. Elle se dirigea peu après vers la salle à manger, quel pouvait sentir d'ici. Elle claqua de la langue en entrant. Non seulement la salle était grande, mais la quantité de nourriture présente était gratuite. Son instinct et expérience lui disait de manger à sa faim, chose rare pour elle, ayant toujours dû se débrouiller seule. Elle empila une bonne quantité de viande sur une assiette et des crêpes au miel sur une autre, s'installant dans un coin. Elle savoura sa viande, fraîche et bien cuite. Elle commençait à s'attaquer à ses crêpes, mais une aura rose électrique apparut devant elle. C'était celle qui rebondissait autour de l'aura calme forestière, Ren. Elle dirigea son regard vers elle.

-Salut, copain de crêpe ! Je suis Nora !

-Deana….

Ren s'approcha et l'attrapa, l'emmenant avec lui, s'excusant pour le dérangement. Elle secoua la tête. Cette fille l'avait surprise. Elle regarda leurs auras s'entremêlées, vives et ondoyantes. Cela lui tira un demi-sourire. Elle finit de manger et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, comptant soigneusement ses pas. Huitième rangée, septième casier sur la droite. Elle passa devant Yang et Ruby, parlant des formations d'équipe, elle se reconcentra, trois rangées, plus que cinq. Elle entendit Ren interrompre Nora, lui faisant remarquer qu'un paresseux n'était pas bruyant, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son délire. Déconcentrée, elle rentra dans quelqu'un, tombant au sol, surprise. Elle se releva, ignorant sans le vouloir la main tendue d'aura automnal. Sa voix attira son attention.

-Ça va ? Elle remarqua à ce moment-là Weiss et Jaune à côté. Elle hocha la tête à aura automnal.

-Oui, désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Désolé, euh …

-Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos. Lui répondit-elle, un mi- amusé, mi- surprise.

-Impossible ! Un deuxième idiot ne la connaissant pas ! Et vous osez vous prétendre chasseresse ?

Cela fit réagir Deana, son attitude devenant froide et sérieuse, sa voix devenu froide et calme, basse et menaçante.

-Oui et oui, _arrogante et stupide fille_ , je pense en savoir plus que toi. Si tu veux te plaindre, sors de vos murs hypocrite et battez-vous. Elle cracha ses derniers mots avec dédain.

Elle partit, les ignorants royalement, trouvant son casier, l'ouvrant et attrapant un fourreau sombre à chambre rotative, avec deux jauges plus basses, une argentée, l'autre bleutée et un katana noir au reflet sanguins gainé dedans. Srama. Elle l'accrocha à sa hanche gauche, après avoir remplis les chambres de dust. Elle ouvrit son épaulière, vérifiant les cristaux cachée à l'intérieur. Elle claqua de la langue satisfaite, après avoir dégainé et rengainé son épée. Elle entendit un claquement, là faisant se retourner, alerte. Jaune venait de se faire épingler au mur par la lance de Pyrrha. Celle-ci la récupéra en s'excusant sortant à la suite de Weiss. Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent, avant de leur annoncer que l'initiation allait commencer. Elle remarqua Ruby ramassé Jaune, l'aidant à se diriger vers la falaise. Elle partit à leur suite, comptant toujours soigneusement ses pas. Elle arriva en retard, ayant pris son temps. Ozpin venait de finir ces explications. Elle arriva, s'excusant, alors que Glynda la fusillait du regard. Elle haussa les épaules, prenant place sur la dalle de pierre. Elle s'accroupit légèrement, attendant, son bras gauche levé derrière elle. Elle fut lancée, alors que Jaune commençait à poser sa question. Elle activa Nirasa, son bras se couvrant de métal, une lame sur son coude, pouvant passer sur son poignet, des losanges écarlates sur ses jointures, coulissant au bout de ces doigts, devenant griffe, relié à des câbles dont l'enrouleur se trouvait sur le dos de sa main, le dust de l'épaulière arrivant dans sa paume, par le biais de ligne sombre, s'iluminant à l'activation. Elle se prépara pour l'atterrissage, attrapant une branche tournoyant autour et finissant accroupis dessus, sens aux aguets. Le bruit du lancement de Jaune, hurlant, l'ennuya. Elle soupira peu après. Quel était les chances de percuter un oiseau en vol ?

Elle entendit Pyrrha jetée sa lance et épinglé Jaune. Cette fille savait ce qu'elle faisait, a peine arrivée elle avait fait un balayage des environs et épinglés quelqu'un à une telle distance. Les explosions de Yang l'ennuyait profondément par contre, la discrétion était vraiment pas son fort. Enfin, elle s'amusait au moins. Elle secoua la tête et sauta au sol, repliant son arme. Ruby venait aussi d'atterrir à priori, et Grimm, elle se déplaçait vite. Une semblance de vitesse sûrement. Elle haussa les épaules, activant son aura, relâchant des vagues à intervalles réguliers, obtenant une vision de 360° de sa situation. Elle entendit Weiss et Ruby devenir une équipe. Si l'héritière ne voulait pas au début, il semblait qu'elle la préférait à Jaune, toujours épinglés à l'arbre. Qui fut rejoint par Pyrrha. Elle écouta les deux équipes marchées, ce dirigeant vers le temple elle-même en même temps. Elle entendit Ren engagé un combat avec un roi Taijutsu, avant de frissonner. Jaune venait d'avoir son aura débloqué, et Grimm, il en avait beaucoup. Il semblait que Yang se retrouvait avec Blacke et que Nora avait réussi a retrouvé Ren. Glynda ne parvenait apparemment pas à comprendre comment ses deux-là pouvait s'entendre. Mais après tout, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voyait, leur auras entremêlées joyeusement. Enfin. Elle écouta Ruby et Weiss mettre le feu à la forêt et coupé un arbre innocent. Il semblait aussi, que Weiss ne pouvait pas admettre ne pas savoir où aller. Elle rit un peu à l'idée de Ruby, alors que Blacke et Yang avait trouvé le temple, se décidant pour un petit poney, sûrement un cavalier. Elle commença à courir dans leur direction. Pyrrha et Jaune avait trouvé une grotte. Elle accéléra, voulant arriver le plus rapidement possible, son instinct lui disant que quelque chose allait arriver. Elle dérapa à un arrêt, entendant un cri féminin retentissant. Jaune ? Elle continua vers Yang et Blacke, entendant Pyrrha conseillé de ne pas lâcher, avant que celui-ci soit envoyé voler par un… Deathstalker ? Il était accroché au dard ? Grimm, était ce même possible ? Elle entendit et vit Ruby se faire intercepter par Jaune et finirent dans un arbre, alors qu'elle s'approchait de Yang et Blacke.

\- Est-ce que ta sœur vient de tomber du ciel ?

\- Je…. Hey, Deana.

Elle hocha la tête en salutation. Un craquement et des explosions se firent entendre, alors qu'un ursa apparut à l'orée de la clairière avant de s'écrouler mort, chevauchée par Nora et suivit par Ren. Alors que celui-ci lui parlait, elle disparut et jouait avec une pièce, chantant gaiement « i'm queen of the castle » avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Ren.

\- Est-ce que cette fille montait un ursa ?

\- Je…

\- Pas mal. Apprécia Deana

D'autre craquements se firent entendre, alors que Pyrrha apparut, poursuivit par un Deathstalker. Elle esquiva une pince, avant d'appeler Jaune. Ruby sauta de l'arbre, atterrissant à côté de sa sœur, bras ouvert.

\- Yang !

\- Ruby ! lui répondit-elle ouvrant les bras…

\- NORA ! s'écria-elle, s'interposant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a couru tout le chemin avec un Deathstalker derrière elle ? demanda calmement Blacke

\- Je…. NE PEUT PLUS EN PRENDRE PLUS ! s'écria Yang, s'enflamment. EST-CE QU'ON NE PEUT PAS SE POSER SANS QUE QUELQUE CHOSE DE FOU SE PASSE ?! Elle haleta à la fin

\- Euh, Yang… ? demanda Ruby. Yang s'affaissa.

\- Quoi ?

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU ME LAISSER ? hurlait Weiss, abimant les oreilles sensibles de Deana. Elle était accrochée à un Nevermore.

\- J'ai dit « saute »

\- Elle va tomber. Dit Blacke

\- Elle ira bien. Assura Ruby

\- Elle tombe. Constata Ren.

Jaune sauta, l'attrapant en l'air, et… s'écrasant au sol. Au moins il avait amorti la chute de Weiss. Autant pour l'acte héroïque. Pyrrha arriva d'un coup, littéralement, s'écrasant devant eux.

\- Tout le monde est là, maintenant on peut mourir ensemble ! dit joyeusement Yang

\- Pas si je peux l'empêcher ! dit Ruby, s'élançant sur le Deathstalker, faux étendu.

Deana secoua la tête. Mauvaise idée. Elle entendit le bruit de sa faux rebondir, à l'inquiétude des autres, qui remarquaient le Nevermore revenir. Yang commença à courir vers elle, le Nevermore attaquant, clouant le manteau de Ruby au sol, alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper. Deana posa la main sur son épée, mais sentit Weiss intervenir, chargeant en avant, gelant le dard du Deathstalker, et tenant un petit échange verbal avec Ruby. Deana gardait la main sur son épée. Ses oreilles lui amenant des bruits, beaucoup de bruits. Toujours concentrer, elle attrapa quelque chose comme « Run and live », alors que Ruby et Jaune attrapait leurs pièces. Elle secoua la tête, affermissant sa posture. Pyrrha l'appela.

\- Deana, tu viens ?

\- Je vous laisse le Nevermore et le Deathstalker, je m'occupe du reste.

\- Quel reste ? demandèrent-ils

Comme pour répondre à leur question, l'orée se déchira, une énorme meute de beowolfs, des ursas et même un second Deathstalker s'approchant.

\- Oh !

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir ! s'écria Ruby

\- Courez. Elle ordonna.

Sans plus parler, elle parcouru la distance le séparant du premier beowolf en un battement de cœur, tira son épée en un iaï, le décapitant, ainsi que les trois autre a ses côtés, prouvant ses capacités. Alors qu'elle les entendit courir, Nevermore et Deathstalker à leur suit, elle sourit, un sourire heureux et mauvais, empli de soif de combat et de sang. Elle apporta Nirasa, paume vers le sol, créant un cercle de glace hérissé, empalant efficacement la majorité des beowolfs. L'alpha, les ursas et Deathstalker, ainsi qu'en poignée de beowolf plus anciens, avait résisté, grâce à leur blindage. Elle rengaina, sautant en un salto, évitant un coup de l'ursa. Elle atterrit accroupis, Srama claqua, elle se précipita en avant, dégainant, le dust créant de vent créant une lame de haute pression, qui trancha tant le Deathstalker que les arbres derrière lui. Avec un clac audible, sa lame était rengainée, son mouvement l'ayant amené derrière lui. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser cette technique sur des cibles à bonne mobilité tel, que les beowolfs, mais ce sera suffisent pour les ursas. Elle esquiva une grève du beowolfs, et bloqua l'autre avec un bouclier bleutée qui se matérialisa. Elle dégaina à nouveau, aidé du dust de glace, découpant le premier Ursa, rengaina, se retourna en dégainant, dust de flammes à l'appui. Deuxième ursa mort. Tendant l'oreille, il semblait que les autres s'en sortaient bien, et rit un peu en entendant l'idée de Ruby. Cette fille était intéressante. Elle sourit, sautant, descendant en piqué sur l'ursa, plantant sa boîte crânienne, prenant appui sur le corps, elle amena sa lame sur le côté, fonçant sur l'alpha et exécutant une coupe horizontale, coupant proprement l'alpha en deux, le torse se séparant des jambes. Elle amena sa lame au niveau des yeux à l'horizontale, alors que Nirasa, paume ouverte vers le ciel, formait des lances de feu derrière elle, des arcs électriques les parcourant. Elle s'élança, ses lances perçant efficacement le reste des grimms, alors qu'elle tranche le dernier, le coupant en dés. Elle rengaina, repliant Nirasa. Elle commença à courir ver la falaise, baillant un peu. Grimm, elle avait besoin de dormir un peu. Elle ne pensait pas se fatiguer aussi vite. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à côtoyer autant de gens différent. Enfin. Elle comença à escalader la paroi. Arriver en haut, elle entendit Blacke parler doucement.

\- Je doute quel s'en soit sorti.

Elle s'approcha, curieuse.

\- Qui ? Ruby sursauta.

\- Deana ! tu… tu vas bien ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Ouaip. Ozpin s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alors, cette relique ?

Elle claqua sa main sur ses yeux.

\- Et Grimm ! Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose.

Ozpin rit doucement, Glynda remonta ses lunettes, amusé, alors que les autre regardaient, incrédules.

\- L'initiation est terminée ! il annonça.

\- - - - - Quelques heures plus tard-

\- Jaune arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ren Lie. Vous avez rassemblé les tours dorés. Vous formerez l'équipe JNPR, dirigé par… Jaune Arc.

Jaune était tellement choqué, qu'il tomba à la bourrade de félicitation de Pyrrha, provoquant un éclat de rire général.

\- Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Blacke Belladonna. Vous avez récupérer les cavaliers dorés. Vous formerez l'équipe RWBY, dirigé par…. Ruby Rose.

Weiss était dérangé, en colère, alors que Ruby fut engloutis dans un câlin de fierté par Yang. Blacke semblait calme, à son habitude. Ozpin demanda l'attention de tous à nouveau.

\- Cette année verra l'introduction d'un système spéciale, des élèves également professeur, des chasseurs en formation, que nous considèrerons assez sage et puissant pour enseigner. Deana Branwen, si tu veux bien.

Elle monta sur l'estrade, sous le regard attentif des élèves. Elle étudia un instant le mélange d'auras.

\- Elle étudiera avec vous, mais enseignera aussi à nos côtés, et pourras vous aider. Expliqua Glynda. Elle laissa la place à Deana

\- Grimm aurait suffi, mais les humains aiment nommés les choses. Bref. Je suis Deana, je peux vous enseigner les grimms, le dust et le combat. En matière de Grimms et de Dust je suis aussi, voire plus, instruit que les autres professeurs.

\- Et l'aura. Compléta Ozpin.

\- Non. Demande aux yeux d'argent ou aux Arc.

Il lui donna un regard appuyé et impassible.

\- Okay ! J'ai compris ! Je vais leur enseigné aussi, _foutu dieu lumineux_ , mais nous sommes moins doué à ça.

Elle secoua la tête, ennuyée.

\- N'hésitez pas à me demander, si vous rencontrez des problèmes dans votre entraînement, j'ai une bonne maîtrise de la plupart des styles de combats. Et autre chose. Je déteste le racisme. Je ne réponds pas de mes actes dans pareil cas.

Elle finit avec un sourire. Ozpin git un petit discours, avant de les envoyer dans leurs chambres.

Elle découvrit sa chambre, au bout d'un couloir. Les deux chambres voisines étaient habitées par RWBY et JNPR. Elle claqua de la langue en entrant. La salle était plus petite que celles des équipes, mais encore spacieuse. Dans le coin à gauche était un lit, un buffet bibliothèque était face à la porte, sous une fenêtre. Une malle était aux pieds du lit et une armoire sur le mur en face. Un bureau était sous la fenêtre de droite et de étagères était à côté. Avec un soupir, elle s'écroula sur le lit, après s'être rapidement changé. Elle était crevée. Elle s'endormit, envoyant une dernière pensée au sien.


	4. Chapter 4: Premiers jours

Elle se réveilla doucement. S'étirant à travers une routine matinale, celle-ci se finit par un son strident, lui vrillant le tympan. Un sifflet ? Oh, Grimm, elle allait tuer Ruby. Avec un soupir elle prit sa douche. Sortant de sa douche, elle se prépara, se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Première case à gauche, jupes, celle en-dessous chemise et la troisième case, chaussettes et sous-vêtements. Elle enveloppa ses pieds de bandages, comme d'habitude, attrapant son blazer sur l'un des cintres de droites. Elle accrocha Badha sur sa hanche, ajoutant la pièce de fourrure argentée, et une bague d'obsidienne. Elle sortit, verrouillant la pièce, curieuse de l'équipe RWBY. Elle entra et… se mangea la porte. Elle tomba par terre en grommelant quelques injures. Yang ouvrit la porte, et se mit à rire.

\- Pas habituée aux portes.

Yang, toujours morte de rire la laissa entrer. Elle observa la pile de lit avec un claquement de langue ainsi que les cordes dans les mains de Ruby. Elle s'avança et souleva un des lits à hauteur, permettant à Ruby d'accrocher les cordes au plafond, créant un lit à baldaquin superposé. En se tournant elle vit celui de Yang tenir grâce à des piles de livres. Cela lui tira un demi-sourire. Ruby sortit un livre.

\- Alors, nous avons cours à 9h à la classe de Port.

\- 9h ?! s'écria Weiss. Il est 8h55, abruti !

A ces mots elle courut dehors, vite suivit par le reste de son équipe, puis par JNPR qui s'écroulèrent en pile en passant la tête par l'embrasure de leur porte. Elle couru après, remarquant que Pyrrha était un peu à la traîne. Plus l'endurance que la vitesse, huh ? Elle remarqua Ozpin, café à la main, qu'elle pouvait sentir d'ici, de l'amusement dans son aura, alors que celle de Glynda à ces cotés était ennuyée.

* * *

Elle marchait vers la classe doucement, comptant soigneusement ses pas, avec un claquement de langue. Elle c'était mangée un peu près toutes les portes sur le chemin, lorsqu'elle courait. Elle arriva devant sa salle, entendant Port.

\- Moi, je me réfère à eux comme des proies. AHAH !

Elle entra pendant le blanc magistrale engendrée par sa déclaration, le nez en sang. IL la regarda interloqué.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Pas habituée aux portes. Elle soupira, gagnant un rire des élèves. Elle concentra son aura, réparant son nez. Bref, je prends ta place. Elle se positionna face aux élèves. Je suis Deana. Je vais vous enseigner les Grimms. Aujourd'hui, le Boarbatusk.

Elle commença à discuter, parlant de différente technique pour les tuer, quel armes était désavantagés, en l'occurrence les perçantes, avantagé, les tranchantes, les diverses méthodes de chasse, leur mouvement ou capacité, leur habitude et façon de vivre. Au bout d'un moment, elle laissa place à Port, s'adossant au mur.

\- Un vrai chasseur doit-être fort, honorable et sage. Qui parmi vous pensent posséder ces qualités ?

Weiss leva la main, à sa surprise. Elle analysa son aura. Colère, jalousie, envie, déception. Elle secoua la tête Elle venait de faire cours sur les Boarbatusks, disant clairement que les armes comme celle de Weiss étaient désavantagée. Eh bien, j'imagine qu'elle aura une tactique adéquate. Elle la regarda se tenir, arme à la main, devant la cage d'où s'échappait des grognements. Port brisa le verrou, le Boarbatusk jaillissant dans une charge, que Weiss évita en se jetant sur le côté. Il revint à la charge, Weiss plaça son arme en position horizontale. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait en effet parlé de cette technique comme extrêmement effective, mais cela ne valait que pour les armes tranchantes, laissant l'élan de la charge adversaire le découper tout seul. Son arme se coinça entre les défenses, et il l'envoya voler d'une secousse. Weiss était désarmé et en position de faiblesse. Dean lâcha un grondement bas et menaçant, le Grimm frissonna, stoppant sa charge pour recharger sur Deana. Elle bloqua la charge en attrapant le gorge du Grimm, l'envoyant voler dans la cage, que Port referma. Elle se retourna, fusillant Weiss du regard, tout en regardant à travers elle. Elle connaissait l'effet de ces yeux.

\- S'il y avait un deuxième Grimm, tu serais morte. Tu t'es proposée malgré ton désavantage, mais tu à briser ta concentration, tu es venu plein de sentiment, sans stratégie, l'esprit obscurcit, et non pas calme et clair comme les cieux. Et en plus de cela tu as perdu ton arme. Réfléchit sur tes actions. Mettre en danger ta vie pour tes erreurs ne pose pas de problème, mais en combat, ce genre d'erreur sera payer par tes coéquipiers. Ne l'oublie pas. Classe finie.

Elle se détourna de Weiss, discutant avec port. Elle savait que l'homme, malgré son comportement était un chasseur accomplis. Elle le respectait pour ça, même si elle le battrait facilement si elle y allait à fond. Elle entendit en arrière-plan Weiss crié sur Ruby. Ozpin était non loin, elle se dirigea donc vers Weiss, sur le toit, après avoir salué Port. Elle parla, peu après son arrivée.

\- Tu as compris ma remarque, je pense ? Tu es maligne.

\- Oui. Etait-ce… à ce point mauvais ? elle demanda, hésitante, se retournant pour lui faire face

\- Tu as du potentiel. Je ne te dis pas de jeter tes émotions, mais de les garder sous contrôle. Maintenant, nous savons que ce n'est ce qui te tracasse. Alors ?

\- Je… Je pense que je devrais être chef.

Deana rit un instant, avant de se recentrer.

\- Non. Tu n'en a pas l'étoffe. Tu ferais un excellent second, mais pas un chef.

\- Mais Ruby…

\- Est parfaite pour ce rôle, peu importe ce que tu en pense. Elle est soucieuse de bien faire, inventive, attentive aux autres et réfléchit vite. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te dérange. Tu ne peux pas supporter de ne pas contrôler et d'être en dessous de quelqu'un de plus jeune. Ce n'est que de l'orgueil.

\- C'est…

\- Vrai, et tu le sais. Tu es habitué à tout avoir, à ce que tout ailles dans ton sens. Maintenant, au lieu de te plaindre de ce que tu n'as pas, utilise ce que tu as et devient la meilleure avec. Et évite de douter de Ozpin, il est un guide pour chaque être, _il est le maître de la lumière._

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna, considérant avoir tout dit. Elle partit se coucher en silence, après avoir fait ses devoirs.

* * *

En plein nuit, elle entendu Weiss revenir, réveillant Ruby, endormit sur ses cahiers. Elle esquissa un sourire. Il semblait que Weiss avait pris sa décision.


	5. Chapter 5: Racisme, faiblesse et solutio

Elle se dirigeait, comme à son habitude, vers la table de RWBY et JNPR. Ses assiettes étaient emplies de viande et poisson, compléter de légumes et une pile de crêpes. Elle mangeait tranquillement, écoutant la conversation. Nora avait vraiment des rêves étranges…. Enfin, elle était étrange de base. Elle remarqua que Jaune jouait avec, sa nourriture. Il avait du mal à suivre en cours et il n'arrêtait pas de perdre ses combats. Il se faisait aussi harcelé par Cardin. Il semblait… dépressif. Pyrrha et Ruby semblait avoir atteint la même conclusion. Un cri les fit se retourner. Cardin tirait sur les oreilles d'une étudiante faunus, un lapin chocolat. Elle entendit Jaune serrer les poings, son aura s'emplissant de colère. Elle était aussi révoltée. Elle se leva, saisissant le poignet de Cardin. Elle le serra, et parla d'une voix claire et tranchante.  
\- Lâche-là.  
\- Tiens, le Grimm défend l'animal ?  
Elle leva le bras, jetant Cardin dans le mur. Elle craqua sa nuque, son aura emplissant la pièce, calme colère, glacial et dangereuse. Tous les chasseurs présents frissonnèrent, une sueur froide les parcourant.  
\- Un mot de discrimination, et tes aspirations de chasseurs, je les brise à jamais. Est-ce bien compris ?  
La pression était telle, que seul un croassement quitta la gorge de Cardin. Elle assouplit sa posture, relâchant la pression et revenant à sa présence et aura habituelle. Elle se tourna vers la faunus, encore choquée.  
\- Si il recommence, prévient moi.  
Elle ramassa le plateau du faunus, l'emmenant à leur table. Elle la suivit en silence. Elle se présenta d'une voix faible en arrivant.  
\- Je suis Velvet Scarlatine.  
RWBY et JNPR lui offrirent un accueil chaleureux, hormis Weiss, qui était toutefois respectueuse. Deana avait entendu la conversation entre Pyrrha et Jaune, mais décidait de ne rien dire et d'observer.

-Cours d'Oobleck-  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de courir partout. Elle se reposait, portant une écoute distraite, avachit sur la table. Elle attrapa la discussion sur la bataille de Castle Gray. Cardin réveilla Jaune, qui se fit interroger. Elle était complétement sidérée. Il ne connaissait vraiment pas l'avantage des faunus ? Pyrrha et Blake faisait des signes vers leurs yeux. Il sembla réalisé.  
\- Des jumelles !  
Elle grogna, sa tête claquant contre la table, alors que le reste des élèves explosèrent de rire.  
\- Eh bien, Mr Winchester, répondez à la question.  
\- Il est bien plus simple de dresser un animal que d'entraîner un soldat.  
Elle se leva et l'attrapa, commençant à le traîner.  
\- Je t'avais prévenu.  
Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa couler de l'aura dans son bras. Elle le lança. Loin. Très loin. Oobleck la regardait étrangement, les élèves complètement abasourdis.  
\- La vision nocturne. La majorité des faunus ont une vue parfaite dans le noir. Le général Laport était inexpérimenté et les a attaquées de nuit. Ces forces étaient aveugles et ce sont fait submergés. Il a fui la queue entre les jambes avant de se faire assassiner par un faunus panthère. Bien fait pour lui.  
\- Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles. Releva Blake  
\- Il a acheté un œil rouge pour le plaisir, comme défouloir. Il a fini par le battre à mort. Le faunus panthère, Bagherra, était son partenaire. Sang pour sang. Elle haussa les épaules avant de se rassoir.  
Il eut un court instant de flottement, avant que le cours reprenne.

\- toit, dans la soirée -  
Elle était allongée sur le toit en silence, rêvassant. Jaune avait encore perdu. Un craquement la tira de ces pensées. Elle se redressa légèrement sur les tuiles et tendit l'oreille. Jaune et Pyrrha venait d'arriver. Elle les entendit discuter, Jaune apparemment peu disposé à sauter. Pyrrha rit en entendant cela, s'excusant.  
\- Non, tu m'as mal comprise. Je voulais t'aider.  
Le sourire de jaune tomba, son aura devenant sombre. Culpabilité, tristesse, fatigue.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.  
\- Tu n'es peut-être pas le meilleur, mais tu as gagné ta place.  
\- NON ! Je… je me suis faufilé. J'ai truqué mes relevés et…  
\- Et tu crois qu'il n'est pas au courant ? Elle interrompit, les surprenant.  
Elle c'était déplacée, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à leur auras, qui se frôlaient doucement, entremêlant quelques vrilles.  
\- Mais alors….  
\- Il a vu ton potentiel. Pyrrha aussi. Moi aussi. Maintenant. Vas-tu répondre à leurs attentes ?  
Elle vit son aura devenir doute, mais aussi légère confiance.  
\- A 8h devant la forêt d'émeraude, matin et soir, juste le soir en semaine.  
Elle sauta au sol, redescendant dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua que Cardin n'était pas encore revenue. Elle haussa les épaules. Il devrait retrouver son chemin dans la matinée. En allant se coucher, elle plaça son casque noir, aux espèces d'œil écarlate sur les écouteurs, pour bloquer les sons. Son ouïe surdéveloppé était un problème des fois. Demain était un dimanche.

-lendemain matin, 7h10-  
Elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un devant la porte. Avec un bâillement elle partit l'ouvrir, relevant Pyrrha et Jaune. Elle fit glisser ses écouteurs autour de son coup. Les deux étaient habillés, alors qu'elle portait encore son pantalon et t-shirt de pyjama.  
\- Bonjour. Fit Pyrrha.  
Elle soupira et leur fit signe d'entrer. Elle avait encore une demi-heure. Les deux entrèrent, curieux. Les murs de la salle était nu, aucune affiche ou tableaux. Les livres étaient bien empilées. Tout était parfaitement bien rangé.  
\- Et donc, qu'y a-t-il ?  
Elle ouvrait son armoire tout en parlant. Gauche première case, sweat et top, deuxième case, jean, troisième, bottes, bandages et protections, casier à droite, Nirasa et Badha.  
\- Et bien j'aimerais rejoindre…. L'entraînement…. Finit Pyrrha, sa pensée interrompue en voyant Deana retiré son t-shirt. … Tu veux qu'on sorte ?  
Deana haussa les épaules.  
\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Jaune peut se tourner par contre, je le sens rougir d'ici.  
Elle enfila son sweat-shirt par-dessus son top, se battant un instant avec la fermeture de son jean. Pyrrha était silencieuse. Elle observait la myriade de cicatrice parsemant le corps de Deana, certaines fines, d'autres épaisses, certaines déchiquetés, d'autres net, certaines profonde, d'autres légères. Deana finit de s'habiller et était étonné du silence, assise sur sa chaise, enroulant les bandages autour de ces mains. Elle sentait le regard de Pyrrha sur elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- D'où as-tu toutes ces cicatrices ? Je veux dire, celle sur ton bras ne sont pas étonnantes mais….. Enfin, si ça te gène…. !  
\- Non. Elle secoua la tête. Elles viennent de ma vie, mon enfance. En fait. Elle traça une cicatrice sur son coude, où une lame c'était enfoncé. Celle-ci est la seule qui vient de mes erreurs. La lame de Nirasa était grippée.  
Elle eut un petit sourire, refermant l'armoire et s'armant de Nirasa et Badha. Elle sortit, leurs faisant signe de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire, récupérant armes et armures. Elle récupère Srama, fronçant les sourcils en sentant les jauges. Elle allait devoir faire un voyage à Vale. Elle s'arrêta ensuite sur une falaise. Elle tendit l'oreille, percevant les craquements des arbres, les bruissements des bêtes et des Grimms. En se retournant, elle vit Pyrrha et Jaune regarder, inquiets et nerveux. Elle attrapa deux fioles de la sacoche dans le bas de son dos, une emplie d'un liquide bleu, l'autre d'un liquide rouge. Elle les tendit à Jaune.  
\- Boit. Elle ordonna.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, il les prit, buvant. A peine eu-t-il fini que Deana le poussa d'un coup de pieds au bas de la falaise. Pyrrha se précipita aux rebords.  
\- Mais tu es folle !  
\- Tais-toi et attend.  
Deana, tranquillement, s'assit sur une pierre au soleil, jambes croisés, méditant. Inspiration, expiration, intérieur, extérieur. Elle laissait l'aura coulé, étendant sa conscience et sa perception loin de son corps, les rendant aussi grand que l'aura, la mélangeant à l'aura du monde. Elle suivait la progression de Jaune. Après un moment à l'observer, Pyrrha commença à s'échauffer et s'entraîner, l'exercice effaçant ces pensées.

Il tombait ! Elle l'avait poussé ! Il tombait de la falaise. Sa vision allait flou aussi. IL allait mourir comme ça ? La rencontre avec le sol fut dure, mais pas mortel. Cela lui tira un soupir de soulagement. Il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il ne voyait rien. En fait depuis sa chute il semblait aveugle. Sans chercher à regarder, il courut à l'opposée, de peur et de panique.

\- Que contenaient ses fioles ?  
\- Drogue aveuglantes stimulant l'aura et sang de Grimm.  
\- C'est un poison.  
Elle haussa simplement les épaules, tirant un soupir exaspéré de Pyrrha.

Jaune était roulé en boule dans une clairière et pleurait. IL avait peur, il était terrifié. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il avait mal. Son cœur et son corps semblait brûler. Alors il pleurait. Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes se tarirent et il se sentit plus calme. Il remarqua quelque chose. Malgré sa cécité, il pouvait percevoir le bruit du vent, la présence du sol et des arbres, les bruissements et craquements lointains des bêtes. Il percevait des tâches de lumière dansé dans l'obscurité aveugle. Il se souvint de quelque chose, une phrase de Goodwitch. Chaque chose à une aura, même les arbres et les rochers. C'est l'aura du monde, Renmant. Il devait donc utiliser l'aura pour voir. Fox utilisait cette technique. Comment avait-il décrit ça ? Tirer l'aura de sa source, l'envoyer en vague et écouter comment ça revient ? Il se concentra, tentant de chercher la source de son aura. Il n'arrivait à rien. La douleur s'intensifia, avant d'être calmé par une sorte de vague douce et chaleureuse. L'aura. L'imagination est le pouvoir, lui avait dit sa mère un jour. Il tenta d'imaginer cette sensation se concentrer dans ses yeux. La vue lui, revint, une sorte de vue 3d spectrale, incolore. Au moins il voyait. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire, perdant la sensation. Avec un soupir, il fit son chemin de retour à la falaise, perdant énormément de temps à chaque distraction. Il arriva enfin face à la paroi. Il se souvenait que Deana avait utilisé son aura pour l'escalader. Il concentra l'aura dans ces mains et pieds, soupirant d'exaspération et fatigue lorsqu'il se retrouva aveugle. Après quelque tentative, il parvint à faire circuler son aura de manière à ce qu'il voie et que ses mains et pieds adhèrent à la paroi. Il commença à grimper.

Pyrrha fut surprise, lorsque Deana brisa brutalement sa concentration, qu'elle n'avait pas brisé de la matinée. Un bruit attira son attention. Une main, puis deux, et puis un Jaune égratigné et couvert de poussière s'écroula sur la falaise.  
\- Debout. Ordonna Deana  
Il se leva péniblement. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle sortit une fiole bleue, faisant frissonner Pyrrha. Elle lui tendit.  
\- Boit.  
Il déglutit avant d'avaler le contenu. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le poison fut purgé de son organisme. Deana posa la main sur sa poitrine, son aura s'étendant pour l'envelopper, soignant ses blessures et expulsant la drogue, lui rendant la vue. Elle hocha la tête. Le ventre de Pyrrha et Jaune grognèrent à l'unisson. Elle rit.  
\- Allez prendre une douche, je vais préparer à manger.  
Les deux acquiescèrent, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Deana soupira et sauta de la falaise, se déplaçant sans un bruit dans les arbres, le nez un l'air. Elle repéra l'odeur d'une proie. Un daim. Elle se déplaça souplement dans un arbre, au-dessus de l'animal inconscient. Elle tira doucement le couteau de sa bottes, se laissant tomber et égorgeant sa proie. Elle fit glisser son couteau sur son ventre, le dépeçant, enterrant ses viscères et envoyant sa peau au camp, via sa bague d'obsidienne. Elle y stocka aussi la carcasse et entreprit de récupérer du sirop des arbres et de déterrer et cueillir des racines et fruits. Retournant sur la falaise, elle lava le tout avec le dust d'eau et créa deux feux. Sur l'un deux-elle posa un grand plats créer avec le dust de terre, dans lequel elle mit ses légumes à revenir avec de l'eau et du sirop. Sur l'autre, elle créa une broche sur laquelle elle fit cuire la viande, la badigeonnant de sirop. Elle était en train de remuer les légumes, lorsqu'elle entendit des craquements. Goodwitch et Nora arrivait, furieuse, armes sortit. Derrière elle était l'équipa J(N)PR, RWBY,CFVY et Ozpin.  
\- A. Quoi. !  
\- Je vais casser tes jambes !  
Elle secoua la tête, toujours concentrés sur sa cuisson.  
\- Le danger était nul. J'avais les antidotes et pouvais intervenir à tout moment.  
Goodwitch sembla se calmer, quoique toujours la fusillant. Nora tenta de l'écraser. Elle arrêta le marteau d'une main, tendant un bout de viande à Jaune de l'autre. Il mordit dedans, savourant la cuisson parfait, le jus et le gras dégoulinant dans sa bouche.  
\- Qui a faim ? elle demanda calmement.  
Tout le monde leva la main, même Goodwitch. Elle fit circuler les plats et couverts. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude de cuisiner pour beaucoup. Elle les servit tous. Yang parla.  
\- Est-ce que je dois demander d'où ça vient ?  
Deana fit un geste vers la forêt en contrebas.  
\- De là.  
Ils regardèrent tous leurs assiettes avec un léger dégoût.  
\- Succulent ! s'écria Nora, dévorant son plat  
Deana était silencieuse, regardant les deux sœurs se chamailler, Weiss tentant de les calmer, ce qui amenait des taquineries, Nora raconter des histoires folles alors que Ren la tempérait, Coco échangeant des remarques suggestives avec Pyrrha, riant gêné alors que Jaune ne comprenait pas l'implication, Velvet discutant calmement avec Blacke, Fox et Yatsuashi écoutant comme elle, Fox plaçant quelques remarques sarcastiques par moment.  
Ozpin avait de l'amusement dans son aura. Elle se souvenait de sa signification. Elle se pencha vers Glynda pointant du doigt Ozpin, chuchotant.  
\- Il le fait encore.  
Glynda attrapa le bras d'Ozpin, le fusillant du regard. Elle s'excusa et commença à le traîner avec elle de retour à Beacon. Il se retourna et lui donna un regard trahis avant de la suivre. Elle les regarda se glisser dans les bois, leurs auras superbement entrelacée. Elle passa la main sur son cœur, avant de secouer la tête et se saisir d'un morceau de viande, le dévorant. Weiss semblait être dégouté de ces manières. Elle jeta l'os sur Jaune, dévié par son aura. Elle sourit.  
\- Bien, tu peux l'utiliser d'instinct maintenant… Donne-moi ton arme.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- La suite ne l'utilisera pas.  
A contrecœur il lui tendit. Elle la prit et commença à débarrasser. Tout le monde commençait à partir. Après avoir enterré les os, elle prit discrètement Ruby à part. Elle lui donna l'arme.  
\- Fait ce que tu veux, ajoute juste des circuits d'auras. Secret.  
Ruby eu un grand sourire, l'aura crépitant d'excitation. Elle commença à murmurer des idées et des plans. Avec un sourire, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

S'écroulant sur son lit, elle passa un appel. Un écran rouge transparent apparut en flottant devant elle, un œil sombre, étrange en son centre. Elle sourit.  
\- Hey, comment ça va ?  
\- Bien…  
\- Des infos ?  
\- …. Les vols de dust, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Fait attention.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Salut  
La fenêtre se ferma. Elle soupira. Les ténèbres arrivaient.


End file.
